


Seized Romeo and Restrained Juliet

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Kieran is a noble, Kieran's parents are an earl and countess, Lauren is a noble, Lauren's parents are duke and duchess, Red String of Fate, Takes place in the Victorian Era, mentions of Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: To find out that your childhood friend is your soulmate is indeed a delightful sight.But to burn it all to the ground in an instant will take time to recover.Lauren swore revengeKieran wants peace
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 24
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Soulmate AU





	Seized Romeo and Restrained Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> This was meh.  
> I'm so sorry for this crap.

"Kieran! You came!" a little girl in a yellow dress exclaimed as a dark-haired boy tackled her to the ground.

"Of course I did! Lauren, do you really think I won't come this week?" Kieran asked.

"I was scared that your father won't have time to visit..." Lauren muttered.

"Father always keeps his word! So don't you worry about that!" Kieran grinned. "Come on, let's play in the gardens!"

Earl White and Duke Sinclair have always been the best of friends since young. Like any other nobles, they marry their relatives too. Duke Sinclair's sister is the wife of Earl White, so Lauren and Kieran are cousins.

The two children ran around in the garden, having the time of their life as their parents watched over them as they have tea together. "Young mistress Lauren, don't run like that! It's not ladylike!" the handmaid, Sarah, exclaimed.

"Burn all this ladylike etiquette," Lauren muttered. "It's really annoying. I wish women could also behave like men." "But you would be frowned upon society, Ren," Kieran remarked. "Whatever, I'm only doing this to uphold the Sinclair name. Forget about that now, let's make flower crowns!" Lauren laughed as Kieran followed her.

"They are quite the lively bunch eh?" Earl White smiled as he drank his tea. "Indeed they are. It was really lucky when we found out that your string was connected with my sister's" Duke Alexander Sinclair laughed.

"Speakings about the red string of fate, when will it appear? I've forgotten when... It's been so long." the Earl asked. "Hmm, I believe when they turn 12 years old, they will have the ability to see the string... I can only hope that they are lucky enough to be connected to each other..." the Countess, Kieran's mother, said.

"Only time will tell, my dear sister, only time will tell," said Lauren's father as he took another sip of his tea. "Ren! Remember not to go too far!" Grayson, Lauren's older brother reminded his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Greyson! I'll protect her!" Kieran yelled. "Yeah right sure! As if your puny arms can defend her!" Greyson rolled his eyes. "I can protect myself, brother! Worry not!" Lauren shouted before running off with Kieran to get some daisies.

"Sarah, look after them. They might get reckless and lower their guard." Greyson turned to Sarah. "Understood, young master." Sarah bowed before hurrying after them.

"How old is Lauren now?" Kieran's mother asked. "She's five years old now. Correct me if I'm wrong, Kieran is six this year, right?" Rachel, the Duchess asked. "Indeed he is. He may be quite mischievous at times..." the Countess sighed.

As the nobles sit and drink, the children laughed and played.

* * *

"Kieran!" Lauren called. "Hello there, milady," Kieran bowed. "Stop it, Kiki. You sound ridiculous." Lauren scoffed. "Oh really? I think you're lying." Kieran grinned.

"Whatever." Lauren rolled her eyes before walking off. "Wait, Ren!" Kieran grabbed her wrist. Lauren turned around, a hint of hope sparkled in her eyes.

"Do you think I would forget? Happy birthday, Ren." Kieran handed her a wrapped box. Lauren was caught off guard by this gesture. With a grateful smile, she accepted the present. "Thank you, Kiki." Lauren thanked.

As she received the present, she noticed a red string wrapped around her right ring finger. "Hmm, what's this?" Lauren asked, trying to unravel the string around her finger fruitlessly.

"Why can't I unravel it?" Lauren asked. "Wait, Lauren! Stop for a moment! Look, your string is connected to mine!" Kieran showed his red-string-entwined ring finger.

"Maybe Mother or Father knows something about this, Kiki. Let's go ask them!" Lauren said as she handed the present to one of the maids before heading to where her parents are.

"Mother! Father! There's a weird red string tangled on my hand and I can't get rid of it, do you know what is it about?" Lauren asked. "Oh my, that was quick!" Rachel gasped. "And another funny thing is her string is connected to mine!" Kieran added.

Both Kieran's parents and Lauren's parents' eyes widened. "Really?" Kieran's mother whispered. "Really, Mother!" Kieran nodded. "That's wonderful news! Oh, how marvellous! This is truly a wondrous moment for the White and the Sinclair house!" Rachel clapped her hands with delight.

Not understanding anything, Lauren and Kieran's faces displayed visible confusion as to why their parents were filled with joy and delight. "Oh darlings, you two are fated to be with each other!" Countess White stroked both of the children's cheeks.

"I thought we were already fiancés?" Kieran asked. "The red string of fate is a thing that leads you to your soulmate, darlings. And since both of you are already fiancés, this is even better!" his mother smiled.

"The red string of fate is a sign that you two are meant to be together. It means that you two will go through thick and thin," Earl White said. "Uncle, if it severs, what will happen?" Lauren asked.

"If it severs, it means that the person's soulmate is gone forever, and for the grace of God, I hope that will never happen to the two of you." Earl White replied.

"What if one doesn't have a red string? Does it mean that they don't have a soulmate?" Kieran asked. "Yes, Kieran. It means that the person doesn't have a soulmate." Duke Alexander said.

"Of all the girls in the world, I'm glad my soulmate is you, Ren." Kieran grinned as he hugged her. "You and your cheesy lines... You really got to improve them!" Lauren huffed as she hugged him back.

On that day, the Sinclair mansion was filled with immense joy and laughter... But that laughter was taken away from Lauren on the night of 13th of February, Kieran's 15th birthday...

* * *

The White household was assassinated. Not a single life was spared, even the servants. The whole place was then destroyed by an explosion. It was a tragedy and a devastating blow to everyone, especially the Sinclair household who were close friends and family.

Lauren was the one who was affected by the White's death the most. She kept her tears to herself during the White's funeral. When she got home, she locked herself in her room and cried till her eyes were dry.

She stayed in her room for days. No amount of coaxing could get her out of there. Her family would beg her to come out but she wouldn't listen. With no choice left, the maids usually leave her food outside the doorstep of her room and Lauren would eat on her own.

She escapes reality by burying herself with books and reminiscing the happy memories from the past. When she sleeps, her mind always sent her to the depths of her memories and into the land of the past. Whenever she sees Kieran's face, she will try to grasp him, but he always dissolves into smoke, leaving her in the darkness.

"Please don't leave me here... I don't want to face reality without you by my side..." she whimpers, clutching the last present he gave her-- A locket with a group picture of the two families.

"Why did it have to be you and your family? Why??" Lauren cried as her hand trembled, stringless. Eventually, she will need to move on, but not now. 

* * *

Lauren found a way to distract herself from Kieran's death, and that is through work and study. She wouldn't take any breaks off anymore despite her father advice.

"It's alright, Father. I am perfectly fine. I can still do my studies." Lauren objected her father's suggestion on holidays. With many visits to the library and the training room, Lauren pushed herself to the limits, staying up late reading and practising her family's talent, fencing.

"One day, Kieran, one day. I will find the culprit." Lauren vowed. And that was the start of her revenge.

"I read something interesting, Father," Lauren said as she drank her tea. "What is it?" "I've read somewhere that an Earl Phantomhive taking revenge by summoning a demon, what do you think?" Lauren asked.

"Darling, don't go getting any ideas on summoning a demon. I will not allow you to be consumed by this chase. Just give up already." her father sighed.

She already had this argument with her father one time too many. She knows it's fruitless to tell him about the leads, so she refrains from telling him.

" ** Of course not ** , Father! I won't be so silly to summon such a thing! " Lauren replied. "Good to hear that. I don't want too put you into any danger, my child." her father said.

But conviction as strong as steel gleamed within her, refusing to turn into rust by the numbness of time.

With a plan formulated in mind, she sneaks out into town, searching on information about summoning a demon.

"Getting the materials is the easy part. I need goats blood, a living human as a sacrifice and candles," Lauren sighed. "The hard part is memorising the words needed to summon it."

She practised day and night, memorising the words needed to summon the vile beast and give her revenge. " It has resorted to this. I've hit dead ends far too many times." Lauren tried to convince herself to do the ritual, but she felt that something was pulling her back.

"I will perform the ritual tomorrow," Lauren told herself before retiring to bed. Upon closing her eyes, she tumbled into darkness.

Kieran was stroking her hair when Lauren opened her eyes. "Kieran?" she called out. "Yes, Lauren?" he replied. She immediately sat up and looked at him properly.

She could smell him and feel him, it made her feel like she wasn't in a dream. "Ren, are you alright?" Kieran asked.

"Alright? It's not even close to that, Kieran! Everything I do feels empty without you! Father tells me to move on and forget about it, how can I do that? The only thing that will help ease that pain is to avenge your death!" Lauren cried.

"Now now, Ren. I saw what you are planning. Please don't do it. It will end in vain, Ren." Kieran wiped her tears with a handkerchief. At that moment, she saw the red string on his ring finger again. Shocked, she looked at hers and it was there again, connected to him.

"Your death wasn't justified, Kieran. I can't just let go..." Lauren sobbed. "Do it for me, Ren." Kieran urged her. "No, I will avenge you." Lauren stubbornly said.

Kieran sighed. "I know you are always the stubborn one... In that case, does it ease your pain if you join me?" Kieran asked. Lauren stopped and looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" Lauren's voice was barely audible. "Yes, Lauren. Come with me. Let me help you end your suffering." Kieran stood up, reaching his hand out to her.

Lauren accepted it, standing up before Kieran kissed her and the two of them ran towards the gardens where they always played when they used to be children.

* * *

The Sinclair household had a death. The peaceful sight of the scarlet haired girl in her bed shook the family to its foundation.

No longer she will suffer for she drew her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this trash :<<


End file.
